You Are What You Wear
by MustBeRyan
Summary: Halloween has arrived and a new Akuma has turned everyone into their costumes, including former Akuma, who had gone as their alter-egos as a joke (And so all the little Ladybugs and Chat Noir's would have someone to fight during the night) Now they have to try and figure out their old powers to try and protect the kids of Paris. -Reuploaded due to story changes!-
1. Prologue

"Violet Lebeau, what are you wearing?"

"My friends and I are going trick-or-treating. I'm the Blue Fairy, from Pinocchio. I even made the dress myself, with Maria's help." The girl froze, frightened by the older woman's disgusted face. "W-what's wrong with it?"

"Trick-or-? What are you, five? We're going to a party. Your mother will have clients there. You have to wear the dress I picked out for you, not that…" She snorted. "Thing. Stop acting like a 's embarrassing. Not to mention you do NOT need any candy. You're large enough as it is. Keep it up and no one will ever love you." Turning, Mrs. Dubois stormed out of the room.

"B-but w-what about trick-or-treating?" Violet turned to the side and stared at the dark brown dress her nanny picked out, laid carefully on her bed.

Moving towards the offending outfit, she picked it up, looking at it closely. It was floor length, with long sleeves and a turtleneck. There was little to no embellishments anywhere on it. "A-all t-that fabric and th-they couldn't be b-bothered to add s-something to m-make it l-look nice." With a glare, Violet balled up the dress, throwing it across the room. She sunk into her mattress, letting out a choked sob. Leaning forward, she clutched her fake wand. "W-why c-can't I j-just h-have fun? W-why do I h-have to g-go to her s-stuffy, s-stupid p-parties? I h-hate t-them!" Sniffling, Violet flopped back, sinking into her comforter, closing her eyes.

Soon, a voice filled her head. "Mask Raid, what those women have done to you is inexcusable." Violet opened her eyes, sitting up. "Join me. I can give you the ability to exact your revenge on both of them, as well as all those people who dare have fun when you are refused the chance to join them."

Slowly, Violet stood. "All you have to do is get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. In exchange, I'll give you to power to turn everyone into their masks. What do you say?" A small giggle escaped her lips.

"Let the masquerade begin~" She sang. A purple mist erupted from her wand, swirling around her, clouding her vision.

Soon, reports began to flow into every news outlet. All said almost exactly the same thing. A girl, calling herself Mask Raid, glided above the city on translucent, blue wings. She floated around, dressed in a stunning blue dress that faded into glitter. Whenever she came across a person, she would use either a wand or a scepter to change them into their costume. Glitter donned her face, cascading and shimmering, almost like tears. Yet, even with these tear like markings, she smiled and laughed. A mask of laughter, people decided, to try and cover her heartbreak.

Around eight, she stumbled across a rather large group of people. Smirking, the fluttered down, changing her short wand into a much longer scepter. As soon as she was above them, she leaned down, waiting for them to notice her. Soon, she began to crackle, waving her scepter over them, watching the blue dust float gently down all over them. They spun, staring at her with wide eyes. "Dressed up as Akuma, hm? Hopefully, you're happy being them FOREVER!" With that, she gleefully fled, shooting over the rooftops. She could feel their eyes following her before she dropped out of sight.

Turning to each other, their shock soon turned to panic. The strange blue dust had begun to glow, growing uncomfortably hot. With a sudden flash of light and heat, the magic did its job. Stumbling back, a blonde girl reached up to her face to pull off her mask. Soon, the entire group followed suit. The blonde screamed.

 **Author's notes:**

Hey, sorry for removing this before. I decided to change the plot up a bit, so I felt it was necessary to start over. To find more about this, check out my Tumblr, mustbemaine. Click the Halloween tag on the side to see all the posts about it!


	2. Why Us?

By eight thirty, the screaming had been replaced with annoyance.

"Well, Aurore's beginning to float off again." Alya couldn't help but sigh as Chloé swung her inverted yo-yo, grabbing the poor girl's ankle.

"Sorry! I'm doing my best, okay?" Scowling, Aurore hooked her parasol onto Nathanaël's elbow. "Just find a rope or something! Then I won't float off." Chloé released her, swinging the yo-yo in a circle.

"Not mine. I'm not floating away with you. Just land already. It can't be that hard." Chloé snarled.

"You don't think I've been trying? It's not as easy as you're making it sound!" Aurore argued.

"Maybe you need to focus more on just landing. Ignore Chloé, it might make it easier." Nathanaël moved the parasol to his shoulder, shifting to put his stylus on his tablet.

"Excuse me? What was that, Nathanaël?" Fuming, Chloé took a step closer to him.

"Should I draw something to hold you down? Just in case, I mean."

"No, no. I think I'll be okay. Just don't let go. Please?"

"You got it." Nathanaël couldn't help but smirk at Chloé's anger. She, to put it simply, could not stand to be ignored.

"Sabrina, could you please grab something to put on? I'd like to know where you are. I don't want to knock you over with my wings." Kim said, attempting to defuse the situation. He pulled his wings closer to him. "They're such a pain."

"Sorry! I don't know what to grab. I can't find anything!" Sabrina moved farther away from him. "I'm by Nathanaël right now, so don't worry about hitting me."

"Really? Nathanaël, just draw her a blanket or something." Chloé rolled her eyes as the boy did as she said. The blanket appeared to float for a moment before Sabrina wrapped it around her shoulders. "There. Problem solved. Maybe you shouldn't ignore me." Nathanaël pretended not to hear her last comment, nodding at Sabrina. He began to sketch something.

"I told you I don't think I'll need you to draw something for me."

"Yes, but your parasol is starting to cut off my circulation." Aurore sighed, watching the lines appear.

Suddenly, a scream shattered the quiet annoyance that had enveloped the group. With a start, Nathanaël almost released the weather girl, slashing a line through his work on a rope and weight he was making in an attempt to hold her down. He swung his arm, grabbing the parasol tightly. In the next moment, he wished he had let go. Aurore's own start had begun to pull him into the air as well. Yelping, Nathanaël swung his left arm to the side, clinging to Jalil's arm, hoping the older boy's weight would keep them grounded. Jalil twisted his arm slightly, grabbing Nathanaël's wrist, like the younger boy was a balloon. He swapped his hands, moving to use his now open right hand to grab Aurore. He yanked them down, releasing Nathanaël and moving to hold Aurore's wrist. Jalil couldn't help but chuckled when he heard Aurore mutter apologies to both him and the red head.

Alya groaned at the trio before turning, trying to find to source of the scream. A woman stood a short ways away, pointing up. Following her eyes, Alya felt like screaming as well. One of the many little ladies had figured out exactly what her yo-yo could do. And, as everyone knows, five-year-olds and rooftops do not mix.

With a start, Alya felt herself leaping into action. Sprinting to the building, she surged up the WIFI signal receiver, landing near the girl In her fear, she didn't even think about her powers. They seemed to work almost as an extension of her, doing just what she needed them to do.

"Honey, please come here! We need to get you down!" Giggling, the child threw her yo-yo to a lamp, running to leap off the building. Before she could try, she froze, paused near the edge. If anyone asked, Alya would insist that it was an accident. Regardless, it worked. That is until the child began to teeter on the edge, still carrying a bit of momentum. As she fell, Nino jumped, swinging his oversized bubble wand, catching the child within an unbreakable bubble. Alya created a fast forward button in front of her, riding it down from the roof, landing next to the bubble. She un-paused the girl in it. "Great catch, Nino. I wasn't expecting her to fall."

"No problem. It was more instinct than anything." He moved next to her, poking at the bubble.

"How did you two do that? Control your powers, I mean!" Aurore gave them a jealous look, looking helpless as she tried to land once more, earning a look of pity from most of the group.

"It just happened. Maybe you're thinking about it too hard?" Nino guessed, rolling the bubble over to the child's worried mother.

"So I just need to take my mind off of flying into space? Really?" Closing her eyes, Aurore thought for a moment.

"So, are you working on any projects at school?" Nathanaël asked, looking over at her. Aurore jumped, giving him a weird look. "What? You need to think about other things." He shrugged, looking back to his tablet. Staring at him, Aurore slowly began to land again, watching Nathanaël's face.

"See! There you go, Aurore!" Nino grinned at the girl's blush. "You're doing it! All you had to do was look at Nathanaël! I wonder what you were thinking about." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Aurore turned her head, giving him a dirty look, doing her best to tell him to shut up without speaking. Nino only grinned in response.

"Oh, cut it out, Nino. Leave her be." Nathanaël shook his head. "At least, she isn't floating off into space! And I did say something kinda strange. It makes sense she would give me a weird look. Anyone would."

"Wow, you're as oblivious as Adrien." Alya laughed, watching Nathanaël's face twist in confusion. She couldn't help but poke a bit of fun at Aurore. The other girl was too much like Marinette. Speaking of the black-haired girl, where was she? She said something about going to the bathroom, but that was over 45 minutes ago. Alya hoped she hadn't been targeted by the Akuma. Though it would be funny to see her with Chat's powers.

Alya's thoughts were soon pulled away from Marinette, as the other children in the area began to test out their costumes. The next thing the worried parents and past Akuma knew, all the kids were trying out their new "toys".

This was going to be a long night.

 **Author's Notes:**

Hopefully, you all enjoy this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write! I have a specific plot for this story, but we're still in the beginning stages. As always, any criticism is greatly appreciated!


	3. Now What?

"What do you mean we have to help?" Chloé screeched. "We don't even understand our powers! Aurore keeps floating away, Theo keeps tripping on his tail and dropping his baton, Mylène keeps scaring people, and Kim keeps knocking people over with his wings! Especially Alix, who, as we all know, is pretty dangerous right now!" Alix nodded, holding her hands closer to herself.

"I don't think he's doing it on accident, to tell you the truth. I mean, he's not really hitting anyone else. I'm tempted to skate over his foot."

"Alix, what do you take me for! But seriously, it's hard. They need to stretch out the stiffness. Not to mention they hurt a bit." Kim took off, sending Alix stumbling into Jalil's side. "Is this better? I'm not hitting anyone now!"

"Okay, that was a stupid move." Nino shook his head. "We literally just talked about how Alix's powers are dangerous. We don't need her to touch anyone. Thank god she's doing a great job at keeping her hands closed."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Alix. I guess my anger got the better of me. I'm just as annoyed with them as you guys are and the constant reminding of it doesn't help." Kim rubbed the back of his neck, almost knocking his quiver off.

"It's okay, I guess." Alix muttered. "You should land, though. It looks like Sabrina let go of her blanket in surprise and the wind you're making isn't helping us." She continued, a bit louder.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll try." Kim flew a short ways away from the group and attempted to land. This attempt ended very poorly. Groaning, Kim spat out a bit of pavement before rolling onto his back. Propping himself up, he looked back at the group. "You know, I have to agree with Chloé on this one. How are we supposed to do anything, Alya? We're having our own issues as it is."

"I don't know, okay?" Alya sighed. "We can't just sit around doing nothing. I refuse to ignore all the kids running across rooftops." Kim froze, hearing movement near his ear.

"What are you doing?" He turned his head, looking at something behind him. "HEY! Give that back!" Shooting down a nearby alleyway, he soon returned, carrying a small pirate. "He stole an arrow! He didn't use it, but still." Kim floated down, landing gently. He leaned down, releasing the child. Standing back up, he slid the arrow back into place. "Not cool. I need a cap on this thing." No sooner had he finished the sentence then a blanket was tied over the quiver's opening.

"Here. I think you need it more than I do." Sabrina patted his back, making him jump. She slid under his wings. "We can figure out a different way to see me. I'd rather have to always make noise to be seen than have those arrows in the open."

"You know, maybe we ARE too focused." Everyone turned and looked at Max. He closed his eyes and continued. "Alya, Nino, and Kim all used their powers when they weren't thinking about it too much. Maybe we have muscle memory from our time as villains." Chloé made a small sound. "Well, Chloé, Nathanaël, and Mr. Haprèle all have a bit more practice than the rest of us. For them, it would be easier to control and use." She nodded, pleased to have her skills acknowledged.

"So we just need to stop concentrating so much?" With a small scream, Max opened his eyes and spun around, holding his glasses with one hand.

"Oh, come on, Sabrina! Next time, tap my shoulder or something!" Calming down, Max grinned, flicking her arm. "You scared me! But yes, that's basically my point." Turning, he realized the entire group had begun to stare at him. "Is something wrong? Look! Aurore's landing now that she isn't so focused on her powers!" While that was true, everyone seemed more interested in whatever caused them to stare at Max.

"Is there something on my face? I proved my hypothesis. We can't focus so much on our powers. That's what was messing us up." He explained.

"Dude. Max. Bro. How did you see Sabrina?" Max blinked, gazing at his best friend still sitting on the ground.

"I'm sorry?"

"You flicked her arm. You knew where she was. How?" Chloé stormed up to Max, glaring down at him.

"I guess it's my glasses. Everything I see is a green grid. She's still matter, even if she's invisible, so she pops up." He shrugged, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Even then, he could feel Kim's grin. The taller boy had correctly guessed that Max figured this out earlier, but kept quiet so no one would realize he had been watching her for a lot longer than he would even admit.

Alya poked her chin thoughtfully. "We'd need to split up to cover as much of Paris as we can and keep it safe." She clapped her hands together. "Group one will be Myself, Nino, Chloé, and Theo."

"Um, why am I still being pulled into this? And why am I with you losers?"

"Chloé, think about how proud Ladybug will be when she hears about you helping out!" Sabrina sang.

"Fine. But only for Ladybug. Don't get too cocky, Alya."

"Okay! Group two will with Nathanaël, Aurore, Mylène, Mr. Haprèle, Otis, and Xavier. Nathanaël, Aurore, head out to a nearby park. Make it look fun. Maybe we can keep a lot of kids occupied there."

"Got it!" Aurore swung down, grabbing Nathanaël's shirt. "Let's go, Mr. Artist!"

"I can walk and draw anything that moves. There really isn't a need to carry me, Aurore. I'd rather you stick to making sure you don't float into space or something. No offense." He smiled up at the girl, earning a cute pout and a blush. She released him, letting him drop a few feet to the ground. "Besides, we should wait for our teammates. We'll head out right after."

"Actually, could everyone wait until all teams are said? It could prove useful if you find yourself near another group." Alya continued, giving Aurore a pointed look. 'Just like Marinette.' She thought. 'Always leaping at the chance to hang out with her crush.'

"The other four will round up as many kids as they can find and bring them to you two. I was thinking Mr. Haprèle could make a box to transport the kids. Xavier and Otis should be able to make a good team, with the pigeons and all. That alright with you guys?" Glancing at the four of them, Alya was startled to find Mr. Haprèle and Mylène giving her a weird look. "Is something wrong, you two? Wait, you can't talk. Um." Mr. Haprèle grinned, shaking his head. Glancing towards Nathanaël, he made the motion of a pencil in his palm.

"Oh, sure!" Walking over, Nathanaël handed him his stylus, holding out the table for Mr. Haprèle to use. Writing quickly, words began to appear above the pair.

"Just call me Fred. Mr. Haprèle is a mouthful!" Handing Nathanaël back his stylus, he grinned at the younger girl.

"Oh, is that it? Alright. Fred it is! Group three will be Alix, Jalil, and Kim. Jalil, please make sure these two stay on task. You're really the only one I think who can do that. Make sure they don't kill each other."

"I would never kill Alix. What makes you think that?"

"Who would be my rival if I killed him? None of you, that's for sure." Alix added.

"Please don't kill them yourself, Jalil. They can gather up kids for you to put into your time bubbles. Take them to their parents as soon as you can. Or group two, if you're close to them. If you are close, make sure to head out to a new area right after. We don't need two groups in the same place." Looking at the three, Alya hoped she hadn't made a mistake with this group. Kim was already flying again, leaning down to grab Alix.

"So sorry, but I think _I'll_ carry my _sister_ , thank you very much. HORUS!" Jalil shot his arm around Alix's waist, moving to fly next to Kim.

"Put me down. I can skate faster than either of you could fly. Not to mention I have more practice on my skates. Besides, holding me like this only heightens the chance I could touch you. I'd rather not have to deal with that. Especially not high up in the air." Sighing, Jalil hovered as close to the ground as he could before he released her. He already knew Kim was going to be a problem, especially with what Alya said. Jalil knew his dad would kill him if anything happened to Alix, but he couldn't do that if she touched him. "Hey, Nath, could you draw me some gloves? Maybe then I wouldn't have to worry so much, you know?" Moving quickly, Nathanaël did as she asked, giving her a look of pity. He knew how much what happened had weighed on her.

Even Aurore couldn't feel jealous at the friendship the two shared. 'I just keep floating.' She thought. 'I can't imagine what must be going through her head right now. Making someone vanish with a single touch. That's terrifying.' She shuddered, causing both Nathanaël and Alix to turn and glance at her. Both seemed to understand why and grimaced, think back to what happened when Alix had found out what had happened.

Pulling the gloves on, Alix shot to her side, grabbing Theo's arm. He looked down at her arm and shook his head. After seeing her take this so seriously, he knew better than to joke. He was also sure she would panic and everyone around him would murder him if that happened and he'd rather not die tonight.

"Perfect. Thanks, Nath. Now, who was going to carry me? I don't need the two of you to knock each other out of the sky." Jalil landed, allowing her to climb into his back.

"Group three is a go!" Kim cheered and did a flip.

"Is he always like this?" Jalil turned his head, glancing at Alix.

"Pretty much. What a show-off."

"Please don't team up to kill him. For our final group, I say Max stays with Sabrina, seeing as he can see her and all." Alya grinned at the pink that began to dust Max's face. Short-lived as it was, it was cute. She heard a grunt to her side. Turning to look at Roger, she missed Nino's jealous look.

"No. I shall stay with my daughter." Roger moved next to Max, doing his best to keep a poker face. It wasn't that he disliked the boy, he just didn't want any boys alone with his little girl.

"Actually, you'll both stay with her. Max can see her, which is useful, but they need someone to help catch the kids. Your handcuffs will be useful. Besides, if it was just you and her, you could take a shot, not realizing that she was in the way. Max will be able to tell you if it's actually clear or not, so Sabrina doesn't have to constantly make noise." Nodding, Roger turned to the black-haired boy.

"I have no flight powers and it doesn't appear that I have my car. How will we be getting around?"

"My robot is here. It should hold all three of us. Just don't press anything. Ah, sir!" Max glanced over at the bot. "I'll open it."

"Good. And no need to call me sir. Roger is fine." Sabrina moved towards Alya, making a little bit of noise.

"Thank you, Alya. I owe you one!" She whispered before joining her group.

Alya grinned to herself. She was such a great wingman. "Everyone know their teams and jobs? Good. It looks like it's up to us to protect the children of Paris! Let's head out!" The groups cheered before going their separate ways.

"Good speech, but now what, Lady Leader?" Chloé moved to lean on a nearby wall, playing with her yo-yo. "I don't dare use Anti-Charm. Last time, I got a sword, so it isn't very safe. Besides, I might de-transform. As nice as that could be, I think I'd rather help Ladybug. I'm not much use as Chloé right now. I'm pretty sure Theo is in the same boat." One glance at the Chat copy confirmed the blonde's words.

"Don't worry. Just grab any kids you can find and bring them here. I'm sure we'll be able to to keep them occupied." Glancing at her little rag-tag team of heroes, Alya couldn't help but feel pride. They would help. They would protect their home. They could do this.


	4. Loverboy

They couldn't do this. "How do Ladybug and Chat Noir do this daily? I'll have to ask them next time I see them." Alya groaned. "I need to go to the gym more."

"You look good from up here. Real good." Nino grinned, leaning down. He let out a whistle. "Besides, wouldn't it be a lot easier if we left the kids in the bubbles? You can't keep letting them run free, babe."

"I have to agree with loverboy up there." Chloé stopped to catch her breath. "I can only tie up so many kids before I go crazy."

"I'll ignore the loverboy part. I say naughty children get put in bubbles!" With a swing, a small group of children became trapped, the orb rolling slightly.

"Nino! You can't just leave them in there!"

"But, Alya! it works!"

"Ni-NO!"

"Ni-YES!" Two voices joined Nino's. Theo chuckled as Chloé swung a group of kids in Nino's direction. He had to admit, puns were fun. Even if he was horrible at them. Stepping back to avoid Chloé's wild swings, he felt his legs give out from under him.

"I can't take much more of this!" Chloé screeched. "And a bunch of kids are trying to kidnap Theo!"

"Don't you mean catnap?" A light chuckle escaped his lips as he rose from the group, moving out of the way so Nino could hit the kids with a bubble. "And I'm fine. I'm a big boy. I can- ME-OUCH!" A little wrestler yanked Theo's tail, throwing him into a wall. Groaning, he fell onto all fours. "Okay, maybe I'm not fine. But I can't exactly hit them with a baton, now can I? I'm pretty sure Alya would put ME into a bubble!"

Chloé twitched, rolling her eyes. She turned away from him, almost tearing her hair out at what she saw. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF- DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND USE CATACLYSM ON THAT BUILDING, YOU BRAT!" She angrily lashed out, grabbing a little girl by the back of her costume. "Nino, throw two bubbles at me right now."

"Are you sure, Chlo? Won't you get trapped two?" Nino thought for a moment. "I guess I could let you out after." Shrugging, he complied, spinning two at her, one right after the other. Chloé shoved the child forward, pressing her hand against the first one, causing it to pop. She released the kid, watching the bubble slow to a stop after it caught her.

"No need. I do think ahead, Nino. Give me some credit. Theo, will you stop standing around? You can still help, you know."

"I suppurrrrse I better listen to you, my lady!" Chuckling, Theo bounded towards the blonde and used her as a springboard, sending here plummeting to the ground. He used his baton, he sent one of Nino's bubbles up higher, catching a small Batman by surprise.

"Dude, no. That was way too forced. Just no." Nino called up to him. A small beeping began as Theo landed next to Chloé. He reached down, giving her an apologetic smile. After pulling her up, he began checking his pockets in an attempt to find the source of the beeping. "Dude, are you getting a text or something? We're kinda busy here!"

"Looks like it's the baton. Must be Ladybug or Chat Noir." Chloé leaned over his shoulder, Alya and Nino soon joining her. The second Theo answered the group knew something was wrong. "Um, hello?"

"FINALLY! THANK YOU! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT EVIL!" Chat Noir yelled from somewhere offscreen.

"No, I've been helping some kids who keep trying to run on rooftops. Why?"

"We need backup. Ladybug and I went trick-or-treating as each other. I bet you can figure out the purrroblem now. You have a better understanding of my powers than my lady does, so we need you to cover for us." Everything went black for a moment before another voice was heard.

"I think we lost her. Did you get a hold of Theo? Please tell me you did!" With that, Ladybug appeared. He usually neat pigtails were a wild mess while her face was extremely flushed. Theo couldn't tell if it was from running or being Chat Noir. Possibly both. "Theo! Looks like our luck isn't completely gone! Use the baton to find our location." She paused, gasping for breath. "We need someone to divert Mask Raid's attention and you're a perfect copy of Chat. I don't think she's realized we swapped powers yet, so this should work until we figure things out. You think you can do this?"

Turning, the group looked at Alya. "You think you can hold everything down without me? I mean, I couldn't do much anyways, but you are our leader."

"Go. They need you more and we've got this. Just stay safe, got it?" A chorus of agreement followed Alya's remark.

Grinning, Theo closed the baton, using it to shoot into the air, perching at the top. Balancing carefully, he called down to the other three. "I'll come back if I can. See you later, loverboy, Wifi, and, of course, my lady!"

With a bored look, Chloé wrapped her yo-yo around the base of the baton. "If you keep up with the 'my lady' stuff, don't bother coming back." She lightly tugged the string, smirking as Theo yelped, leaping to a nearby roof. Leaning over the side, he caught the baton, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Okay, why is everyone calling me loverboy? I'd rather be called Bubbler again." Pouting, Nino glanced at Alya. "I said one thing. Is that so bad?"

"We need to keep trapping the kids in bubbles. We can talk about the nickname later." Alya turned, pausing momentarily, catching Nino's stare. "Loverboy."

"Okay, one, not cool. Two, weren't you the one against trapping them in bubbles? Three, maybe I should stop helping, seeing as you three keep making fun of me!" He glared at the trio.

"Nino, just do it. Oh, you might want to duck." Swiftly, the boy did what she said, barely missing Chloé's yo-yo flying at him.

"YOU BETTER KEEP CATCHING THEM! IF I HAVE TO GET YOU A DATE WITH ALYA TO DO IT, I WILL MAKE YOU BOTH GO TO THE FANCIEST RESTAURANT IN PARIS AND PAY FOR ALL OF IT. JUST CATCH THE BRATS!"

"Wait, can I actually take you up on that?" Grinning, Nino waggled his eyebrows at the girls. This time, Alya let Chloé hit him.

"And that's why we called you loverboy. Now focus, we have a job to do." Alya spun on her heel, pausing any children she saw. "Oh, and Chloé? We'll talk about that little deal once this is all over." Nino shared a look with Chloé and pretended to turn a blind eye to her next move.

Alya didn't even turn around. The yo-yo hung frozen in the air, Theo laughing from a safe distance. "Nice try. Theo, head out. Ladybug must be wondering where you are. Chloé, go with him. It sounds like those two need all the help they can get. You may not look exactly like Ladybug, but you could help distract Mask Raid."

"Better than being stuck here with you two lovebugs, that's for sure. Could you un-freeze my yo-yo? I kinda need it." Alya giggled, doing as the other girl requested. "Cool. I'm out." Chloé flung the yo-yo, pulling herself up next to Theo. "Let's go. I don't feel like puking at their lovey-doveiness."

"Same. And good pun, Anti- _bug_!" Theo flipped the baton open, watching as the screen zoomed in. "Found them. Try to keep up." He smirked, leaning forward.

"I just tried to hit Alya with my yo-yo. What makes you think I won't hit you? Just start running." Sharing a smirk, the two left, running across the rooftops.

Back on the ground, Nino stared at Alya. "Wait, were you serious about that date?"

"We'll talk more about this later. We have a job to do." Alya winked, beginning to walk away.

Nino blushed. "We better." He jogged to catch up with her. 'What a woman.' He thought to himself.

 **Author's Notes:**

I have no clue when the next chapter will be out (the previous chapters were all written a couple of weeks ago). Not to mention, I really don't feel like doing what I have planned for the next chapter. So we'll see!


End file.
